


Saurian Brandy

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Drugs, Drunk Jim, Drunk Sex, Drunken Shenanigans, Embarrassment, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, High Sex, Humour, Love Confessions, M/M, My First Work, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, POV Alternating, Realisations, Shameless Smut, saurian brandy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:06:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1659143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones and Jim get slightly (very) intoxicated to celebrate them nearing the end of the five year mission. When Spock goes to Jim's quarters to investigate all the shouting, he returns to his quarters with a drunk, high, and very horny doctor. WHAT WILL HAPPEN OMG MYSTERYYY</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saurian Brandy

**Author's Note:**

> k so this is my first fic so be gentle :S idek I usually like to think of spock and bones as an established relationship but I had this idea and I wanted to explore it *shrugs*

It's the last month of our five year mission, and Jim and I are in his quarters feeling all teary and reminiscent. We're a little drunk too, having been at the saurian brandy....okay that was a serious understatement we're off our faces having drunk half a bottle each and had a blow on a kardassian pipe.

"Hey...Hey Jim Where's spock at? Doesn't he want to... Get some er banter and such in before we go our surrpurrtrttf...." where was I going with this sentence again? Something about Spock... Aw spock should be here! "Jim let's go to Spock's quarters I've got some chercolhtggg" Where's the chocolate I got? "Jim where's the chocoleeet? ehehereh chawcoleet"

"Chawcoleeeet for spawk eherehe it sounds so funny like that... chawcoleet eheher"

Oh it's in my pocket "Um wait here it is.." I manage to stand up, steadying myself on like a table or something that was next to me, and turn to Jim,  who's taken his shirt off for some reason. "c'mon bubble butt let's go give spock his ehehwr chawcoleet"

"Chawcoleeeeet" Jim staggers up,  steadying himself on the... I don't know is that a table? wait. ..wait. ...

"IT HAS A FACE"

"Wha?!" Jim falls over backwards,  startled by my sudden realisation.

"THE TABLE THING HAS A FACE"

Jim stumbles up again and hugs my arm, a terrified look on his face.

"DEAR LORD" he shouts.

I slowly reach out my arm and edge toward the table face thing...

"Oh wait it's like just some stuff like a pencil pot"

"Oh" Jim says, sounding a bit disappointed

"You know what Jim, sometimes I think you. .. You seek out trouble. Just then... Just then you wanted the table to have a face didn't you? DIDN'T YOU?"

Ugh Jim's crying and shouting and stuff he's such a butt sometimes. .. Where's spock he's not a butt. .. even though I call him one...wait. ..wait maybe I'm the butt... I should probably reply to what Jim's saying at some point....

~~~~

The five year Misson is drawing to a close. I won't really miss it; having an almost entirely human crew has been rather... challenging. Still I have made some good friends... Who are...elsewhere currently. Probably celebrating. They probably thought I wouldn't want to join them.

Christine is at the door asking to come in.

"Come in miss Chapel"

"Good evening Mr spock, how are you doing?"

"I am content. Is there a reason for this visit?"

"Um well yes I heard quite a lot of shouting coming from the captain's quarters"

"I heard. Why have you come to me? I am not in the security department."

"Oh well it's just that I know Dr McCoy was with the captain so if they're having an argument it's not exactly a matter of security..."

"No it is not"

"It's just that I would like to get some sleep and I'm in the adjoining room..."

"You think their friend would be better at resolving a conflict between them."

"Well yes."

"I shall do my best."

Christine thanks me and leaves as I stand up. I begin to make my way to Jim's quarters. I wonder what they are arguing about. I think am going to miss them. Probably the doctor most...But I don't think he likes me that much. I enjoy all our banter, but every time he shows me the slightest bit of affection he immediately tries to act as if he hadn't and insults me or something. Then again I think I am also guilty of this. I guess I'm worried...Not worried. .. I don't know I just think he'll pity me if he knew I liked him and that would be very demeaning.

~~~~

"Oh Jim I'm sorry I didn't mean it. You're not fat or a slut." I shouldn't have said that. But C'mon it's kinda true...

"No I'm sorry bones,  you're not a wrinkly hick" Jim blubbers. ew he's all snotty and crying but still I appreciate the sentiment

"Aw Jim,  I love you man" Oh for goodness sake I'm crying too

"I love you too bones!" Aw he's hugging me but ew he's all sweaty and naked. Oh my god spock is standing in the doorway, his eyebrow raised so high it's almost hitting the ceiling. Ehehe. Luckily the effects of the pipe me and Jim had have worn off,  so that is just a metaphor, not a trip.  But shit I'm still really drunk.... But I'm really happy to see spock....Dang it.

"Spock!" I run out of Jim's grip and hug spock, who tenses in my arms. "Loosen up you eherehe hob...beastie" I grab his butt, which obviously makes him tense up way more. What the heck am I doing? Aw spock is going all Green and pouty "you're so cute spock" wow Ok I didn't mean to say that out loud.

"Doctor. ..er your hands are..."

Oh my god I'm still holding his butt. He's kind of pushing me away... But for someone with way superior strength to me it doesn't seem like he's making much of an effort. Aw he is so cute. His pink little lips are so kissable.... wow Ok I'm kissing him now... I should stop and say how drunk I am or something but I'm kind of not.... I think he's kind of into it to be honest. Dang it I'm really horny. Spock is certainly a handsome man but I didn't know I would respond to something like this with a boner. I don't know how far I want this to go. Wait how did my hand get up his shirt... I love the feel of his chest hair...It's all soft and nice. It feels like... Ok his hand is on my butt. I guess he's into it... I've wanted to try kissing him... I mean despite how I treat him I do actually like him..... I didn't think it would ever happen though, let alone like this... with all the butt touching....

~~~~

I'm not sure if he only initiated this because he's drunk but I've been hoping for it for a while. I guess maybe he likes me too. I wish I wasn't being so illogical.... Maybe I should just allow something for my human half. I'll see how this goes I guess. We don't need to mate. It is not illogical to...experiment. I am just seeking further understanding of a field I have little, or rather, no experience of. His lips are so soft. Does he realise he's pinching my nipple? And his other hand is still on my bottom. He's kind of....probing a bit. Should I do that too? I'm trying it...I'm not sure he's even noticed. I think I should do a mind meld... he's not resisting. Well he's very drunk.. and a little bit high but it's mainly worn off. His thoughts are all over place. He definitely wanted to do this... but I think he needed the confidence boost to actually do it. He's pretty aroused too.

He's pressing me against the wall now. He's a pretty good kisser I'll admit. One of his legs is sandwiched between mine. He's sort of grinding against my... I shouldn't let this go to far... But it is intriguing. Jim's passed out. I wonder how much he saw before he fell asleep...He probably won't remember anyway.

"Would you like to go to my quarters doctor?"

"Um yhh... Oh spock I had some er...ehe chawcoleet ehehe for you" why is he pronouncing it like that? He is quite exceptionally drunk.

"Thankyou doctor, but I don't understand why you're laughing"

"Spock it's just a... I don't know it just sounds funny.... chawcoleet...It's just a little joke"

"Very little doctor"

"Spock god damn it that's an old insult! When are you gonna....come up with...New mrterlyhd" his face is buried in my chest.

"How much did you drink doctor?"

"Um I don't know.... Jim had a bottle of saurian brandy and I had a... a naughty pipe shhh hehe.... We ended up finishing both of them. ... You have a really nice body you know that spock?"

"Thankyou doctor...." he is very drunk... I shouldn't take advantage of him, but...I might not get another chance to...experiment.  He's still kind of leaning on me... he's drooling on my chest. He remains beautiful despite his state. I think I do have quite strong fee.. a strong attachment to him.

"Spock you know how I always just...hang around on the bridge when there's no reason for me to?"

"Um...Yes doctor?"

"Leonard. Call me Leonard."

"....Yes Leonard?"

"Well it's because..." he's pressing his face into my neck "I like to watch you work....You know ehehe... bending over your station..." he's grabbed hold of my bottom again.

"Well um *cough* that would explain a lot"

"What would it explain?"

"Shall we head to my quarters doctor?"

"Errrrnhhnm....." I can feel his erection pressing against my leg; I think he only just noticed it. "Yes but answer my question"

"Can we walk and talk doctor?"

"....Well I usually can but now I'm thinking about it. .."

"Don't worry about it doctor"

We start walking and I see Christine, heading out of her quarters.  She sees me and bones walking hand in hand - plus Leonard's erection is quite prominent - and blushes then scurries straight back inside.

"What I meant before was that I always thought you were on the bridge to...Keep tabs on me"

"Wa Wha....?"

"Um.... I thought you wanted to keep me away from Jim"

"You thought me and Jim were a thing?!"

"Well yes" we arrive at my quarters, I enter and lead Leonard in by the hand behind me. I sit down on the couch and bones sits on my lap, which takes me by surprise but I try to follow his lead.

"Spock, Jim is really not my type."

"What is your type then do--Leonard? "

"Um well Jim is...stocky ehehe and I like more..." he trails his finger up from my belt to my lips, where it stays "slender guys"

Although that was a cringy line I feel very aroused. I've never really been aroused out of pon farr before... I grab hold of his delicate face and kiss him. I feel this need to learn his face completely off by heart.

~~~~

Wow this really...escalated quickly. My arms are wrapped around his neck and I'm straddling his lap. He's got one hand tangled in my hair and the other on my butt. I pull away from him after what felt like forever, needing air. He opens his eyes and stares into mine, this look of absolute need on his face.

"Jesus christ spock." I whisper,  my forehead on his. "Your eyes are so beautiful"

"So are yours Leonard" He whispers back, in that deep gravelly voice of his that sets my pants on fire. (Oh jesus, spock 'sets my pants on fire'; Did I really just think that?) But after saying it he seemed kind of embarrassed.

"You're really turning me on" I admit, grinding against spock a little. What the fuck am I doing? If i push too far he might realise how... illogical he's behaving. He responds by hungrily pushing his face into mine again, which is kind of comforting that he wants this too. But the alcohol is kind of wearing off and I just... I don't know if this is the right thing to do.

"Um spock.." I mumble, pulling away from him. He looks irritated.

"Yes Leonard?" Ugh why does it turn me on so much when he says my name?

"I'm not sure if we should do this.." I manage to croak out.

"Are you sure? After what you've said? And earlier... I mind melded with you. I know how you feel" He's kind of gripping me quite firmly...I think he's scared I'm going to run away or something.

"I'm just... I feel really...strongly for you spock...But I guess that you already know that..." Jesus his eyes... "I'm just kind of...scared that I'll get too involved...and you'll leave me... No one ever stays with me for long, but I always think...y'know, 'maybe this is the one' and then I end up on my own and heartbroken and I can't believe I'm telling you this... But I just think you'll realise that this is all too illogical and unvulcan I mean I'm a guy! Sarek would freak. But this is most likely a one night stand for you...which is probably way more likely then you wanting an actual commitment to someone like me but I just... I've always admired you and you're beautiful and I... I'm the kind of person who really needs to wake up next to the same person every morning." why the hell am I crying? Damn it.

"Leonard. .." he grabs hold of me and pushes me onto my back, his eyes...he's just staring into me.

I know I'm pulling a dumb face, my eyes all red from crying and I can feel my mouth has fixed itself in an o from the shock of him pushing me over, but I feel frozen there.

"Leonard I love you too..." he's kissing my tears now. Ugh I have butterflies in my stomach and my heart is thumping in my head.  "I'll never leave you. I've been hoping for this for five years."

"But soon...soon you'll realise that this is all too illogical" Oh god his lips are like velvet. He's got my top off and he's leaving a trail of kisses from my lips to my navel.

"...I'm sick and tired of my logic." He looks up at me smirking.

I.. I've never felt this way before. I sit up suddenly and kiss him as  hard as I can. My fingers trailing through his silky hair and grabbing at his neck. I just need to hold him... feel him. I need to be closer to him. As close as possible.

"Spock... I need to be closer to you" I rip off his shirt and press myself against him;  our chests pressed together and our heads over each other's shoulders. We kneel there together, pressed against each other, for a long time. I breathe in his scent (he has the strong makes-a-girl-weak-at-the knees manly smell, but also of clean clothes, soap, fresh air and flowers....jesus I'm turning into a woman) and run my hands over his body, feeling the smooth skin of his back, his arms, chest, stomach.

~~~~

We've ended up naked, still on the floor. I pick Leonard up, his legs wrapped around my waist, and carry him to my bed.  He is fully erect and writhing around under me as we kiss. I realise I have a large erection too.

"Leonard... Would you be okay if..."

"Please... fuck me spock"

I need no further invitation. I turn him over onto his all fours. I hook my head over his shoulder and we kiss again as I position myself at his entrance. I breathe out slowly with him, then push the head of my cock in. He gasps and I see him clenching the bedsheets in his fists.

"Okay?"

"Just....Get it all in.." he pants.

I put my hands over his and push my full length in. Leonard screams painfully. I'm scared he's not all right and turn him over, my cock still in his ass. I kiss him deeply and apologise. I realise I have no idea what I'm doing or how I should do it.

"No spock I want this. Just...stay like this for a minute... Let me get used to it"

We lie like that for a while, his legs around my waist and my head next to his. Despite his pain he's still got a huge erection. I reach for it and take it into my hand; he gasps and grips a clump of my hair. I slowly rub my thumb over the tip of his cock, which is oozing precum.

I look over his body while I pleasure him. The only other man I've seen naked is Jim,  just because he likes to take off his clothes all the time, but he waxes every inch of his body; it is interesting to see another man like this. He has less chest hair then me, and his pubes are less dense.  The hair on his forearms and legs however, is much denser than mine. He is fairly muscular, but very slim. Despite his slight body, he has this presence.  I think it's due to that strong jaw of his.

I realise I'm pumping his cock very fast now. I think looking over him like that spurred me on, and i had to do something, other than humping him which was my natural response. He's panting and gripping at my hair and the covers. I really want to just fuck him...But of course I don't want to cause him any pain or discomfort.

"N..ngh... spo-oh-ock!" He came forcefully onto his stomach and my side. I look at the splatter of his cum and trail my finger through it. "What are you doing...uh...That was really good..."

I bring my finger to my lips and taste his cum. It is salty and bitter, I really don't see the appeal.  I realise I must have grimaced because Leonard is laughing at me.

"Spock you silly man" he lifts himself up slightly to wrap his arms around me.

I don't what it is about him. The way he blushes? That beaming smile of his? Those beautiful pale eyes? His endless passion and love for life? I just find him so..

"You're adorable Leonard" did I really just say that? I can feel myself turning green.

"I never thought I'd hear you say that! You're....you're adorable spock" we kiss again.  My lips have started to feel excruciatingly cold when they are away from his. "Um spock. ..You're still inside me.."

"Oh. .. Do you feel ready to continue?"

~~~~

Ugh I feel like such an amateur at all this. I guess spock is too but I feel all dumb for asking him to stop. Oh man when he smiles at me...I really want this. Darn it.

"Leonard you don't need to feel embarrassed." Spock has smeared lube over his cock and my ass and is lifting one of my legs over his shoulder. "I know as little as you do, I should've thought of using some kind of lubricant before...I honestly don't know and I feel very sorry." His forehead is almost pressing against mine, those sweet eyes staring into me. "Are you ready?"

"Mmhm" I muster. I feel so embarrassed and still all drunk. But this is really happening now.

Spock slowly begins to slide inside me. Jeez it hurts. Not as much as before but still ow. Ooooow. I think i said that out loud. He looks really...pent up. I feel mean for making him wait. I let a groan out, but it comes out more like a whine and I can see that it turned spock on more.

"Mmfh Leonard...you're making it harder...To go slowly" I feel him jolting slightly inside me. "Nng" It feels like he's kind of fighting with himself, resisting the instinct to just take me. I know vulcan sex is rough but I don't know...I didn't think it would be out pon farr.

"Oh!" I gasp; He's hit something else inside me. My prostate I assume.  It feels really good. "It feels amazing spock"

"Nngh I can't hold back Leonard" He groans then violently pushes his full length inside me.

We both gasp, mine more of a scream, but the pain is turning to absolute pleasure. He starts thrusting into me and I kind of zone out. All I feel is his heat inside, so deep inside. This is a new kind of pleasure for me. I've never felt like this before. He's on his knees with his hands gripping my shoulders, thrusting forcefully. I reach to grip his arms. Damn his groans are so sexy.

I feel myself getting close to cumming again. I think spock is too. Oh jesus his face. His brow is all low and his lips parted. He's clenching his teeth and a bead of sweat is forming on the end of his nose. He keeps kind of slowing down then suddenly going really fast; whenever I moan it gets all broken up by his pounding. Oh man what do I look like...

~~~~

I am very close to  ejaculation. The doctor is staring up at me. He looks stunning. His bright blue eyes drooping with arousal and alcohol. His lips are pouting out beautifully and his hands are gripping my arms very firmly; I think he's very close. That moan he does when I increase my speed is very arousing.

"Spock" his voice is all breathy  "I'm about to...ugh...I'm really close" damn it he's so cute.

"So am I Leonard" I move my head down next to his and thrust as rapidly as I can muster.

"Spo-ah-ahk....kh" I start to orgasm at the same time he does.

"Nng" I ejaculate onto his stomach, my semen mixing with his.

I collapse onto him and rest my head on his chest. We are both panting, exhausted. Leonard reaches to his stomach and tastes some of the semen as I did earlier.

"I kinda like it"

I raise an eyebrow at him.

"What? Maybe it just doesn't suit that vulcan palette of yours"

"Maybe Leonard" I push my face into his chest again. I like the feeling of his arms around me, kind of possesively.

"Spock I'm all...sticky" he says embarrassedly.

"Do you want to have a shower?"

"Mmphh....I'm really tirreed" he says yawning.

Although I am also tired I get up and get a washcloth from my bathroom and clean off his stomach and bottom.

"Mm that feels nice spock" he closes his eyes.

I put the cloth in the laundry basket after wiping myself down a bit, then lie down half on top and half next to him, as before. I bury my face in his chest again and follow him into a deep sleep.

~~~~

Damn it my ass is sore. Last night was great but still...ouch. Plus I'm really hungover... Christine is looking at me all funny. I think she knows. Well even if she didn't see me and spock last night I'm not doing a great job of concealing my discomfort. I haven't sat down once and I'm walking around like I've shat myself.

"Doctor could you make your way to the bridge please"

Damn it. I wonder how much Jim remembers. I walk on to the bridge, trying as hard as I can to walk normally.

"Sorry I passed out last night bones. Did you make your way back to your quarters all right?" Does he need to talk so loudly? Well actually he probably wants everyone to know he got drunk last night.

"Er Yes I did" I grumbled, glancing at spock and trying to suppress a smirk. Spock's eyebrow is raised and he’s much better at hiding his amusement, but I can see it.  

"Oh sorry we didn't invite you spock,  I just thought it wouldn't be your kind of fun"

"It's quite all right captain. I had plenty of fun last night" Jeez he looks so smug. I guess I probably do too.

"Playing chess?" I ask, still smirking but attempting to feign innocence.

I've got to try and make this less obvious. I don't think Jim will figure it out, he's a little slow. But Sulu and Uhura and Chekov are raising their eyebrows amusedly at us.

"Er yes something like that" Spock replies, managing to stifle his smirk.

"Jim is there a reason you brought me up here or did you just want to rub last night's festivities in everyone else's faces?"

"Oh um there was like a virus thing on this planet, I want you to do some research with spock"

"Could you be any more specific Jim?"

"Err spock will explain it to you"

Spock stands and enters the lift with me. The moment the elevator is in movement we burst out laughing.

"I haven't ever heard you laugh without the assistance of a happiness flower or something before" I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him against the wall.

"You make me feel different" he says quietly. "I'm sorry you're still sore" he rests his hands on my ass cheeks gently.

"it was worth it" I say as I bring my mouth to his again, pressing one of my legs between his.

He wraps his arms around my waist as he kisses me back. I bring one of my hands to his butt and keep the other one on his neck. He moves his mouth to my jawline and down my neck to my collarbone, leaving a trail of kisses. He's sucking where my neck meets my collarbone now... really sucking... wait....

"You're giving me a hickie you bastard!" I pull away from him laughing.

"Sorry Leonard, I just had this urge to... Mark you" Oh man that's hot. His lips are all swollen and he's now gripping my butt.

"You're turning me on again spock" I kiss him again "and I didn't say stop" I pout at him.

He bends his head forward and begins to suck my neck again. It hurts a little but it feels really good. I suddenly realise the elevator has been still for a while.

"Uhem doctor, Mr spock" Oh Jeez it's Christine; we've arrived outside the med bay and she was waiting for us. I wonder how long she's been standing there. I can feel myself going bright red and my eyes widening in embarrassment. Spock is still sucking my neck... It was probably only a few seconds but it felt like hours passed before I managed to say anything.

"Spock" I sort of hiss.

"Hm? Oh uh ehem uhm" he kind of clears his throat as he pulls away from me slightly.

We both realise we're still touching each other's butts at the same time and we quickly jerk our hands away from each other and try to look all casual.

"Good morning miss Chapel" spock says in his usual low voice and strides out of the elevator. How I envy his emotional control.

"Hello again Christine" I grumble, still crimson, and follow spock to whatever task Jim has set us.

~~~~

I am certainly embarrassed by Christine seeing me and bones like that, particularly after she saw us last night. I am slightly more embarrassed for her however, as I know she has feelings for me. But despite my lack of logic regarding recent events,  I still know it would be illogical to allow that embarrassment to effect my work... But then again I don't think I'm going to get much done today anyway.

Leonard and I start researching the virus that wiped out the majority of the population on a planet Jim wants to explore, which will probably result in him accidentally killing all of the remaining inhabitants.

I am sitting and 'calculating' briefly while Leonard gets some work in. It is proving very difficult for either of us to work together,  as he is distracting me greatly. And I think I am distracting him. Well, I do keep hugging him from behind... and kissing his neck and jaw and collarbone and mouth. I am finding it  excruciatingly difficult to control myself around him. He's just so cute...

"Spock take a look at this" he gets my attention by placing his hand on my head gently then sliding it down to my shoulder. He then takes hold of my hand and guides me over to some piece of apparatus.

We remain holding hands while Leonard talks through some evidence or theorem or something. He gently strokes my palm with his thumb as he talks and I kind of zone out a bit; holding hands with someone is like a kiss for a vulcan and what he's doing... I'm just gazing at his eyes. I think he's not really paying attention to what he's saying either, he's slipping into slight nonsense.

"Leonard we haven't actually done any work have we?"

"No not really.." he looks up into my eyes. "We shouldn't really bother if we aren't going to get anything done..."

I walk backwards, holding his hands, to my chair and he sits on my lap facing me. We kiss for a while. I find the way Leonard sits on my lap so adorable; his legs are kind of turning inwards, his toes on the floor. His head is bent forward and down, the top of his back and his neck curving smoothly. I rest one of my hands on his bottom and run the other over the nape of his neck, feeling the short wisps of hair there, then bury my fingers in his soft curly locks.

"Dang it if you're not going to get anything done I'm going elsewhere" grumbles Christine as she leaves. "the captain said he was gonna drop by in a bit to see how it's going so get something done soon for Christ's sake"

"Sorry Christine!" Leonard shouts as she storms out of the room. "Okay spock let's look busy!" Leonard remains on my lap but turns around and starts randomly poking and tapping apparatus. "Just talk science goo and look alive! Jim will never know we have achieved nothing!"

I laugh, which is still kind of new to me. I put my head on Leonard's shoulder and kiss his cheek gently then reach my arms under his and tap at random things on the desk.

"This virus is life Jim but not as we know it, it is made of pure...Light! But it is invisible to people with a low IQ, can you see it?"

"The virus emits a sound that is remarkably similar to the shrieking of my ex wife's mother. We have named it the 'thisisnonsense' virus"

"The virus is drawn to people who are in love, the doctor and I both infected"

"Oh lord that was a corny one spock!" Leonard laughs.

"I'm sorry doctor but I don’t have much experience in this field. I didn't need the use of many pick lines on you last night..." I slide my hands under his shirt and run them over his stomach and chest. I feel so warm and...Happy? This is all so new, and it feels exhilarating... somehow this man has made me forget almost all the emotional control I have gained in a lifetime

"You can feel me up all you like but I'm never going to forget that line!"

"I'm ashamed enough as it is Leonard...now where's that chocolate you claimed you had for me?"

"Don't you start treating me like some kind of temptress! You're the one wiggleing your behind in my face all day! And the chocolate is in my pocket still because I didn't get a chance to grab a change of clothes this morning...." he takes the chocolate out of his pocket. It is quite melted and doesn't look very appetising.

"That looks...delicious?"

"It's good chocolate it's just gotten a bit battered!"

"Although it's completely new to me I must say I've never seen you seeming this happy before either." I say as I take a mouthful of the chocolate.

"Well you're half human, and you're vulcaness was suppressing the emotions that you were  experiencing, I guess that's the same for a lot of people,  only instead of a vulcan half they have their jobs or families or maybe something in their past I don't know... Jeez I can analyse it all I want but this still feels kinda crazy."

"That is very insightful of you. And I agree this all feels very... new, but I am allowing myself to feel these things and not dwell on them. I do genuinely feel happy right now , which I am just going to allow to happen,  this love for you would be too difficult to control. I do love you Leonard"

"Oh you're just saying that to get in my knickers, that's all you federation boys want!" Leonard turns around again and hugs me, his face buried in my neck "I love you spock, and it feels so weird to say it"

"Then we shall make it a task for ourselves to say it every day until that is not the case"

"Deal" Leonard's voice is muffled in my neck; he is hugging me very tightly, one arm wrapped around my shoulder and gripping my neck, the other around my mid back. "I'm sleepy spock" The feeling of his voice against my skin is very comforting.

"Sleep then" I say softly, as I stroke his hair.

"Hmph... Not comfy" He wiggles himself around until he's sitting on my lap sideways. He wraps his arms around me and buries his face in my neck again.  It doesn't look too comfortable to me, but he seems content. "Say something to me in vulcan"

"Why?" I say, one hand around his waist and the other stroking his neck and through his hair.

"I dunno it sounds nice....I find it relaxing"

"What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know something cosy and romantic"

"Hm...Bolau tu shom, shaxa'da'Niikhirch, wanimo kasemano, wanimo ainama'aisha"

"Oh I like that. What does it mean?"

"Rest now, blue eyes of fire, my doctor, my beautiful love."

**Author's Note:**

> aahhh hope you enjoyed ^_^ I'd really appreciate any feedback cause as I say this is my virginal work. I have quite a lot of smutty ideas brewing but also a lot of fluffy ones so yeah tell me what ya want :P


End file.
